Boredom
by Skyla Talon
Summary: When a mysterious girl transports Ezra back in time to the clone wars, things go a smidgen crazy... the real question is, how bored was she? Update once a month. Postponed for who knows how long...
1. Prologue: Meet Amelia

Prologue: Meet Amelia

 **A/N: I love Time Travel,** _ **soo**_ **, I decided to my own take of a Star Wars time travel fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except for Amelia. And her mysterious brother that I don't have name for, suggestions welcome!**

~?'s POV~

The stormtroopers were marching off with their newly captured prisoner. He was a young human male with brown hair pulled back into a pony. A young human boy suddenly darted forward his blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Dad! You found him! Thank you so much!" The boy enthusiastically called out to the stormtroopers.

"This is your father, kid?" One of the stormtroopers asked.

"Oh yeah! He is a HUGE fan of the Emperor!" He nodded his head fiercely, his blue locks flying each way.

"In that case, how about you take him home, kid." The stormtrooper pushed the other human towards him.

"Will do!" The boy grinned hugely as he ran off with his newly acquired companion.

After a few twists and turns, they found themselves down a questionable alleyway.

"What was THAT about, Ezra?" the first male demanded, his turquoise eyes flashing.

"Easy, I just saved you, Kanan. Their stormtroopers. Not exactly your brightest." Ezra scoffed at his mentor.

"Ezra, when we get back to the Ghost, we will continue this." Kanan started walking again.

 _Ezra._ Ezra froze, his blue eyes darting everywhere. _Ezra hurry. We don't hve much time._ Ezra slowly walked away from Kanan, looking for the source of the voice.

"Is someone there? Show yourself!" Ezra called out to the darkening sky.

 _I am here young one._ Ezra spun around to see a young girl, about eight years of age, watching his every move. It was hard to see what species she was, due to the bright green hooded cloak, which covered her face. The only thing that told him that it was a girl was the dark green dress she wore under the cloak.

"Who are you?" Ezra glanced around, pretty sure it couldn't be the little girl in front of him.

 _Lia. We must go. Agent Kallus just told the troopers that you lied._ Ezra stared at the small figure, the voice was coming from her.

"How do you know that?" Ezra was just starting to wonder if she is force sensitive.

 _No time. We must leave NOW!_ With no warning, she darted forward and grabbed Ezra's hand. Immediately, Ezra felt dizzy and passed out.

~Few _seconds_ later~

Coruscant was bustling with life. Everyone was moving with a plan, except for two lone figures standing in an alleyway. At least Lia was standing. Ezra was laying stock still at her feet. After a few minutes of just standing there, she turned to face behind her. A tall figure wearing a dark blue hooded cloak was standing behind her.

"You better have a good reason behind this, Amelia." The new comer spoke up suddenly, anger tingeing is voice.

"Indeed, Brother. But that is for another _time_." Lia suddenly burst out laughing at her own joke.

"You know, you don't very mature for your age. And bringing someone to a different time is against the law." He scolded her, as a small smile wiggled its way out.

"We'll see what the Council has to say about this." Lia waved her hand nonchalantly has she walked past him.

"What if Padawan Bridger needs your help?"

"He can call me. Besides, I messed with the force, so that the Jedi will be looking for him." Lia shot a look that was a cross between annoyed and _trust-me-on-this_.

"Fine."

~Anakin's POV~

I have no idea what happened. One minute I was mediating with Snips, the next I was unconscious. A quick glance at my young padawan told me that whatever happened, affected her also.

"You okay there Snips?" I helped the young torguta back up.

"Yea, what happened master?" Snips rubbed her head slightly.

"A disturbance in the force, it affected all the Jedi." My old friend and mentor, Obi-wan Kenobi walked in right then.

"Let me guess. The council wants us to look into it." I arched my eyebrow at him.

"Actually, they want all hands on deck for this one."

"When do we start Masters?" Snips stood up to leave.

"Now." Obi-wan gestured for us to head out first.

 **A/N: Just so you know, the council Amelia and her brother mentioned, is not the Jedi council. They are members of a "lost" civilization called not quite sure yet. Members of the council as well as their apprentices are referred to as Defenders. Everyone in this civilization ages slowly. Reason why her brother mentioned that she was being amateur for her age. Guess how old she really is!**


	2. Chapter The search or the race

Chapter One: The Search, or Race through the Streets

 **A/N: Important information about the "lost" civilization! Everyone there wears hooded cloaks; the color of your cloak depicts what station you are in society. Dark blue means you've been trained to be a Defender, but are not on the council. Bright green means that you are a Defenders Apprentice. Not sure what color I want members of the council wear, suggestions please! No white, black, or brown.**

 **Ezra will be meeting some clones. However, at the moment he believes he is on Lothal during his time.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

~Ahsoka's POV~

Rex bumped into me as I stopped suddenly, the Force was trying to get my attention to some dingy alleyway, instead of on the search. Unless…

"Rex, let's search in there." I pointed to the alleyway.

"On it Commander." Rex beckoned the few men with us to head on in.

We had barely entered when someone suddenly bolted past us. I immediately spun around to look at the retreating form. By the looks of things, a young human male with blue hair.

"Nothings' here Commander." One of the clones spoke up.

A frown crossed my face as I realized he was right. Whatever it was the Force wanted me to see had left the alleyway.

"Let's go then." I shook my head in dismay.

~Ezra's POV~

I was doomed, well almost doomed. Though why that new Inquisitor looked familiar is a smidgen of a worrisome thought. Maybe I ran into her before.

Right now though I needed to get away from them, and find Kanan. Oh, and that kid too. I need to find out what it is she did to me. I mean it is now midmorning, how did she manage to knock me out for that long?! With a quick shake of my head, which of course sent blue locks flying into my eyes, I dodged around what most of been thousands of people… Wait. Lothal does not have that many people on it! Spinning around, I quickly spotted a stormtrooper standing nearby.

"Hey! Excuse me! Can you tell me where I'm at?" I ran up to the buckethead.

"Coruscant. Are you okay son?" The trooper seemed far too nice to be a buckethead.

"I'm fine…Just uh, got off at the wrong stop. Silly me!" I quickly backed away, hoping that he bought my story.

"Kix! Commander wants us to look for…that's him! Grab him Kix!" Another trooper suddenly materialized out of nowhere.

"Bye! Thanks for your help! Wouldn't wanna be ya!" I bolted for it before they could grab me.

~Kix's POV~

I lunged for the strange blue haired kid, only for him to bolt for it. Frustrated, I turned to face my brother, who merely shrugged.

"Better luck next time. What did he want?" Rex clapped his hand onto my shoulder.

"He didn't know what planet he is on. Why is the Commander interested in him?" I fell in step with him as we headed back to the others.

"Not sure. I think that she thinks the force is trying to tell her something." Rex rubbed the top of his head, well as much as he could with his helmet on.

"Hmm, might be onto something there."

~Ezra's POV~

 _Why, how? I shouldn't be here! This is the capitol of the Empire! I won't last a day here!_ I thought fiercely to myself as I allowed the force guide me somewhere safe, hopefully. With my luck, it might send off somewhere where I'll get into a fight.

"Thank you 3PO. I'll take it from here." A soft feminine voice sliced through my thoughts.

Looking up, I spotted her immediately. It was Princess Leia standing next to her droid, 3PO. Though I have no idea why she was wearing an outfit that went out of fashion at the end of the Clone Wars.

I started walking up to her when, a much younger version of Senator Bail Organa came up to her.

"Padme, have you prepared your speech yet? I will not mind giving you a helping hand if so." He spoke calmly, seemingly undisturbed about where he was at.

"Thank you, Bail. I believe I am ready. Have you heard from Obi-wan or Anakin recently?" I froze at her blatant question. Obi-wan was in hiding, no one knew where he was.

"No, though I did hear that the entire Jedi council has been busy looking for something this morning, and asked all Jedi to help with it." Bail frowned at this statement.

"Oh dear. To think I was hoping to have some quality time with Ahsoka today." Padme frowned, clearly displeased about not spending time with her friend.

 _Wait a minute. Ahsoka Tano is Fulcrum's real name. If she is a friend of this lady, and their casually talking about the Jedi without bothering to lower their voices… Lia!_

~Amelia's POV~

 _Lia!_ Ezra's voice cut through the timeforce, pushing its way into my mind. I quickly glanced around to see if anyone noticed. Not that it mattered. I was basically the only one in the Library. I quickly pushed my blah mud brown hair out of my equally dull grey eyes. _Ezra? Is something wrong?_ I pushed my thoughts through the timeforce towards him.

 _Yes! What did you do!?_ Ezra sounded pretty panicked about the whole deal.

 _Well, I thought you would like to see the Jedi temple before it was destroyed._ I picked up the history book I was supposed to be reading. Still not sure why I have to read about Luke Skywalker training Rey when I could just visit them in their time.

 _How did you send me back into time?_ _ **Why**_ _did you send me into the past?_ Ezra was definitely panicking.

 _Umm, can't tell you how for safety reasons. As for why, I was bored._ I waited for a response back, but didn't get one.

~Ezra's POV~

 _Bored. She was BORED!?_ I quickly made a mental note not to cross any eight year olds in the near future.

"Gotcha!" A large, armored hand fell on my shoulder.

"Wait. If you didn't want to get caught, why did you head towards the senate building?" The familiar young torguta asked.

 _She's Fulcrum. That's why she is familiar._ I thought to myself.

 **A/N: Okay, guesses so far:**

 **Stormyskies8: 18 (Nope not even close)**

 **Anymore guesses?**

 **Really need a name for the brother, and the cloak color for council members! And yes, Amelia was telling the truth about why she did it. Thus the name, Boredom! Poor Ezra, should have paid more attention to his surroundings there. Ah well, the force succeeded, he is with Ahsoka.**


	3. Chapter 2: Sorry it's a long title

Chapter Two: Fainting, Punishments, a new person to be mad at, and lying

 **A/N: Guess who has a new lab/poodle puppy! My parents left for a cruise for two weeks, and they came home with a nine week old puppy! She looks more lab than poodle. Loves car rides, went into shock earlier today when Mom left without her. We named the puppy after Papa, mom's dad. She already proved herself to be a bit of a dare devil, she ran** _ **under**_ **the swing** _ **while**_ **it was moving.**

 **So, let's go see how Ezra is holding up…**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's, even then I have to give credit to Dumbledore19 for the name and cloak color.**

~Ahsoka's POV~

"Gotcha!" Rex grabbed the young bewildered teen.

 _The chase is over Master, I have the cause of the disturbance, I think. The force is quite insistent that we need him._ I used my bond to call Master.

"Wait. If you didn't want to get caught, why did you head towards the senate building?" I was mildly interested in his reasoning.

The strange boy looked at me for about half a second before fainting suddenly. Instant yelling could be heard as the rest of my clones called for Kix to come over. Padme and Senator Organa, both of whom were standing outside rushed over to see what they could do to help.

"Ahsoka? What's going on here?" Padme asked nervously.

"Don't know. The force wouldn't rest till I caught this kid. I think it's trying to tell me that he is the one we're looking for." I confided with my friend.

"I see. Perhaps we should take him to the medic center?" Worry creased Senator Organa's usually calm features.

"Commander, I have to recommend taking the senator's advice." Kix sounded abit scared.

"Let's go then." I turned to head to the closest medic center, which happens to be the one next door to the temple.

~Amelia's POV~

The large council room held the entirety of the council, I couldn't help but think how much better off it would be if there were some missing. Then there would be less dark purple hooded cloaks watching me and my older brother.

"So, basically, I am hearing that my niece couldn't read a book or something when bored." Tikchi* Asmund, the newest Defender groaned slightly at what he obviously thought was a lack of thinking on my part.

"Uncle Asmund, I don't see why I have to be here." My older male counterpart, Voyaguer, spoke up.

I quickly glared at him in hopes to stop him from talking. Not that my big brother was going to stop just because I glared at him. He had a right to know why he was being involved in this.

"For Takchi* Amelia's disobedience, she must refrain from going or contacting the timeline she left Padawan Ezra Bridger in. For one month. However, he will be needing some help, so since you failed to stop her in the first place, Historia* Voyaguer, you will be the one responsible for him. Understood?" Head Tikchi Coralaina spoke up from her spot in the room.

"Yes, Masters." Voyaguer bowed his head in shame.

~Era's POV~

I slowly woke up to find myself in a sickening white room. I quickly screwed my eyes shut with a small groan. I could sense Ahsoka standing next to me.

"Fulcrum, why is the room so bright?" I mumbled without thinking.

"Who's Fulcrum?"

Eyes snapping in horror I stared at her younger self.

"My friend, you look a lot like her. Only younger, about seventeen years younger if I had to guess." I babbled nervously, wondering if she'll catch on that Fulcrum was her in the future.

"Oh. What does she do for a living?" Ahsoka smiled at me.

"She's a, umm, Crime Lord. Popular enough that she uses an alias instead of her real name." I crossed my fingers that the Crime Lord part was close enough to Rebel Leader to be believable.

"Do your parents know this? I don't think they would agree on this particular friendship." Ahsoka crossed her arms, a disapproving frown tacking over her features.

"They, umm, work for her. My mom is her best pilot. And my dad rarely loses a fight." I made a real quick mental note not to tell her that my parents were murdered and Fulcrum's recruiting team took me in.

"New question. Do they take good care of you? Kix says your underweight and slightly malnourished." Ahsoka seemed uncertain on how to act with someone that was apparently the son of criminals.

"We don't have much food. They make sure Bine and I get the most out of the rtions 'cause we're younger than them." I felt offended that she would think that about the crew.

"Bine?" Ahsoka arched her eyebrow in confusion.

"My older sister. She does the majority of the explosions. Full name is Sabine Specter. But, we call her Bine sometimes." I hoped Sabine wouldn't get mad at me for pretending that we were siblings.

"I see. And what is your name?" Ahsoka glanced briefly at the door, drawing a small audience to my attention.

"Ezra Specter. You're not gonna arrest me for helping my parents on that last run, are you?" I made another mental note about what not to tell them, I help a lot on our missions.

"No, of course not. You just stay here and rest. We're going to find you a new home, that can take better care of you." One of our guests, the one that looked an awful lot like Master Kenobi, spoke up, gesturing for Ahsoka to follow them.

The second they left, I quickly stretched the force out to find Lia. Only instead of her I got someone else…

 _Lia can't come right now. Can I help you?_

 _Umm, who are you?_

 _Her brother, Voyaguer._

 _I think I'll call you Voya for short._

 _You are just like her, in that regard._

 _Ok, when will she be available?_

 _In one month, you are to contact me if you need anything._

I screamed my frustrations out into my hospitable pillow.

 _Ezra?_

 **A/N: The lost civilization terms used in this chapter are:**

 ***Tikchi (Tick-chi): Defender that is on the council**

 ***Takchi (Tack-chi): Defender Apprentice**

 ***Historia (Pronounced as it looks): Defender that is not on the council**

 **I considered putting Amelia's real age in this chapter, but changed my mind. She will definitely tell Ezra at the end of this story though… when we get there.**


	4. Chapter3:FlyingPlattersattheDinnerTable

Chapter Three: Flying Platters at the Dinner Table

 **A/N: It rained all day yesterday…it's still raining today. Time to learn who all were with Ahsoka in the last chapter, and why they were there. And get him in his new foster home (not sure if Star Wars has foster homes). How well do you think that will go when he is used to the Ghost crew? Read to find out!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except my OCs!**

~Obi-wan's POV~

Ahsoka closed the door behind her has we all left the room. Turning so has to face Anakin, I raised my eyebrow.

"Well? What did you sense back with him? Is he telling the truth?" I asked my brother, who was surly there only for reading the lad's mind.

"Not much, he has been trained to block Jedi from his mind apparently. I was able to pick up that his parents were civilians that were murdered. The people he was talking about were the ones who took him in. Only, he was telling the truth about their jobs, and seeing has he seemed resistant to me probing the time gab between those two events… I am going to presume that it all happened the same night. They could even be the ones who killed them." Anakin folded his arms, occasionally glancing over at Padme.

"What about his 'older sister'?" Ahsoka was round eyed with the shocking news that Anakin had been able to pull from the lad's mind.

"Not related. She is just another one of this Fulcrum's goons. From what I can tell, she is a Mandolorian that is roughly two years older than him." Anakin shook his head at her.

"Is what you figured about his parents the real reason you used the force to tell me to tell him that we are getting him a foster home?" I felt slightly worried; chances were that they had taken him in the first place to keep him from squealing.

"Yes. They might come for him, so we need one that would usually be under guard, so has not to throw suspicions out there." Anakin glanced over at Padme yet again.

"You want me to take him." Padme stared at him.

"He compared Snips to this Fulcrum fellow. He opened up pretty quick to her; he was startled and scared when he realized we were there. While at the same time feeling comfortable around her. The two of you are friends so no one will say anything if Ahsoka goes to your apartment to visit him. He might if tell her where Fulcrum's hide out is." Anakin seemed pretty sound in his arguments on why it should be her.

"Very well then. We should…" Padme started to relent to him.

"Excuse me. But after you left, the lad sat there in a position that hints at thinking through something, before suddenly turning and screaming in his pillow." A medic droid walked up to us right then.

"I'll go check on him. Would you like me to tell him who his foster family is, Sir?" Kix moved to head back in to the room.

"Yes, in fact, why not take Padme with you?" Anakin nodded in agreement.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Kix saluted before heading back in.

~Padme's POV~

I only needed on glance at the small lad before deciding taking him in was what _he_ needed. The lad didn't have enough meat on his bones. I clenched my fist as my eyes landed on a scar on his right arm. Kix was talking to the lad, trying to figure out what was wrong. He doesn't appear to have noticed me yet.

"Come on kid, what's wrong? You can tell me, I'm a fully trained field medic." Kix whispered softly as he pried Ezra off of his pillow.

"You can't help me get home." Ezra muttered this under his breath, the slight tremble in his voice being all I needed.

"Ezra, how would you like to come live with me?" I gently rubbed his back, not exactly sure how to interact with the upset teen.

"No! I want to go home!" Ezra tried to pull away from us, tears streaming down his face.

"Kid, we can't help you get home if you don't technically have one. Kind of common knowledge that criminals don't have homes to call their own." Kix muttered the last part.

Ezra immediately stiffened and glared at Kix. His reaction was so sudden and fierce that I would of thought he was offended about that last bit.

"House. They don't have a house to call their own. Home is where… where…" Ezra broke down into tears again instead of telling us where a home is, though I am pretty sure a house and a home are the same thing.

"Come on, I'll invite a few of my friends to dinner. Get you all settled in… Sounds like a plan to me." I gently nudged him, trying to figure out what was would cheer him up.

"Dinner?" He brightened up considerably at the mentioned of food.

"Yes, dinner." I laughed as I watched him brighten up some more as the word left my mouth.

~Ezra's POV~

Apparently when Senator Amidala said dinner, she meant a feast with a couple of her friends. Senator Farr, a Rodian that she affectionately called Uncle Ono. She was also apparently good friends with Bail Organa. Which almost makes me wonder if she is Princess Leia's mother. Except, Bail is married to Breha. Maybe Leia is adopted?

"Padme? Can you please pass me the butter?" Senator Farr asked from clear across the table.

I was sitting next to her while her friends where more scattered across the table. We needed 3PO to help pass things.

"I got it." I quickly used the force to send the platter of butter skittering across the table to him.

Everyone immediately froze and stared straight at me as if I had grown a second head. I tried to act casual about, for all about two seconds before I bolted to my new room. Being used to sleeping on the top bunk above Zeb on the Ghost, I already figured that there was no way I will be getting any sleep on the king of all mattresses. Not unless she has a recording of a lasat snoring somewhere.

With a soft sigh, I sank down to sit on the floor. I still could remember many a time that I did that on the Ghost. One particular meal immediately leaped to my mind…

~Flashback~

" _Hey Bine, can you pass me the milk." Zeb glanced up from his plate briefly._

" _Sure thing Zeb." Sabine started to reach for the pitcher when my hand suddenly darted forward, stopping her._

" _Can I pass it, instead?" I crossed my fingers under the table that no one could tell what I was thinking._

" _Sure. I don't see why not." Sabine gestured for me to go ahead._

 _I quickly used the force to move the pitcher across the table. Immediately everyone started applauding._

" _Good job kid! Looks like you've been practicing!" Kanan grinned with excitement over my feat of accomplishment._

" _Nice job kid." Zeb growled softly as he reached for the pitcher._

 _I promptly smirked as I lifted the pitcher higher, and promptly dumped everything on Zeb._

" _Kid! You are so gonna pay for that!" Zeb bellowed has he lounged out of his chair._

" _Food Fight!" Sabine threw her mashed potatoes at him._

~End Flashback~

~Padme's POV~

"I'm telling you Anakin, he is force sensitive! We all saw him. And he bolted so quickly afterwards, that I'm worried that those criminals punished him harshly every-time he used it!" I waved my hands a little out of frustration.

"Padme, it will be ok. Obi-wan is already talking to the council. Now, where is he?" Anakin grabbed my wrists to calm me down. I flickered my eyes up to his own eyes. It was probably a good thing no one else was here to see how close we were standing.

"He is in his room. Ani, he hasn't answered when any knocks on the door." I bit my bottom lip, as I reverted my eyes back to the ground.

"I'll talk to him. Just get some sleep, my love." Anakin leaned down, briefly pressing his lips against mine.

"Of course, just remember, you need sleep too." I stepped back, towards our bedroom.

 **A/N: Oh dear. Everyone at the dinner thinks Ezra's been abused for being force-sensitive, not realizing their actions made him feel uncomfortable, and maybe a little home sick. I've been wondering, should I have the others find out that Ezra is from the future and Ahsoka is Fulcrum, or not?**


	5. Chapter 4: Where's Zeb?

Chapter Four: Where's Zeb!?

 **A/N: I'm back! And my older brother is visiting, as well as my oldest sister! Which means I have six nieces and nephews to play with. Right now though, everyone has left, except Stormyskies8 and I, so let's see what Anakin finds when he goes to check on the kid!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except my OCs…**

~Anakin's POV~

I pushed the kid's door open, and promptly froze. He was lying on the floor sound asleep. Tiptoeing as quietly as I could, I slowly approached him. Once there, I scooped him up and tucked him into bed. I gently brushed my hand against his forehead, noting his gentle breathing. He seemed to be fine now, and I had no desire to wake him up. Straightening, I quickly left the room.

~Ezra's POV, couple hours later~

 _The red light saber flashed, nearly cutting Kanan in half. A scream escaped me has I tried to get to him, several stormtroopers standing in the way. All blasters set to kill._

" _Kanan!" I screamed loudly, trying to get his attention._

" _Ezra Run!" Kanan yelled back._

"Kanan No!" I screamed as I woke up.

Instead of opening my eyes, I laid there eyes closed, listening to Zeb's snoring. Except he wasn't snoring. Puzzled, I cracked my eyes open and realized I was not in my room on the Ghost. Panic immediately seized me.

"Zeb! Where's Zeb!? Zeb?!" I screamed in pure terror.

~Padme's POV~

I awoke with a start when I suddenly heard yelling coming from next door. Alarmed, I leaned over and roughly shook Anakin awake.

"Morning already?" He mumbled groggily as he sat up in bed.

"No, something's wrong, the kid is screaming." I calmly stated as I climbed out of bed.

"What?! Do you need me to help?" Anakin was now wide awake, and concerned.

"Yes, NO! It will be hard to explain to him why there is a Jedi in my apartment in the middle of the night." I hissed quickly.

"Sure it is. Just say I'm part of your security detail." Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Uh huh. In your pajamas?" I pointed to the blue, loth-kittens pjs he was wearing.

A very soft 'oh' escaped him as the information sank in.

Moving quickly, I rushed to Ezra's bedroom. Opening it, I found him freaking out in his bed. I promptly grasped him as he continued screaming.

"ZEB! WHERE'S ZEB!?" Ezra screeched, in full panic.

"Who's Zeb?" I calmly asked, rubbing his back in hopes to calm him down.

"ZEB! WHERE'S ZEB!? WHY AIN'T HE SNORING!?" He was basically in tears over this…

 _Wait,_ _ **snoring**_ _? The criminals must have made him share a room with one of them to make sure he doesn't escape. But, why would he be worried about this when he is perfectly safe now? Unless…_

I quickly looked closer at his eyes. Yep, half asleep. A small groan escaped me.

"Troubles?" Anakin's voice slipped in.

"You are supposed to be waiting." I hissed softly at him.

"Well, looks like someone is too out of it to notice me." He pointed out, as he nodded to the still screaming kid.

"Fine. Is he out of it enough that you can use the force on him?" I asked.

"I much rather wait and see if we can't calm him down a bit first." Anakin walked over to wrap his arms around me.

"Ezra, your ok. Remember? You are with us now. You're safe. K?" I rubbed some more, trying to calm him down.

A half sob escaped him as he buried his head in my shoulder. After a sudden deepening breath, he fell right back to sleep.

"See? Didn't need it." Anakin kissed me quickly, a smile dancing across his face.

 **A/N: So, yeah. Umm, Ezra forgot where he was for a moment there…**

 **Padme calmed him down though.**

 **Until Next time, this is SkyTalon signing off!**


	6. Chapter 5: Breakfast with a Hero

Chapter Five: Breakfast with a Hero

 **A/N: The month is almost over, and seeing has I try to update once a month, yeah…**

 **Anyways, Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

~Ezra's POV~

 _Idiot! You're in the past! Of course Zeb ain't here! Idiot! Idiot!_ I banged my head against the wall in my new room. After awhile I stepped away from the wall due to the fact I was starting to get a headache. Shaking my head, I headed out of the room, my feet automatically taking me to the kitchen. Padme was still sleeping, if the coolness of the kitchen appliances meant anything. Then again, senators probably weren't expected to be up before dawn every day like the Rebellion.

I quickly tried to locate everything needed for Kanan's famous early bird breakfast. _Eggs, check. Bacon, check. Potatoes, nope. Uh, cocoa powder, nope. Anything for hot cocoa?, nope. She doesn't even have oranges. Ok. There has to be a store open that sells what we need. Or I could improvise. Let's see here…Yes! She has everything we need for pancakes. Except syrup, but that is easy enough to make._ I quickly grabbed everything that I needed and carefully lined it up on the counter. A few minutes later I was stirring up pancake batter while a pot of simple syrup simmered on the stove, and the bacon sizzled in a pan.

"I need one cup of water please." I automatically asked, only to realize I wasn't on the Ghost.

~ _Flashback~_

 _The Ghost's kitchen was crowded as the crew worked on breakfast. Kanan was frying up some homemade hashbrowns, while Hera was frying the bacon next to him. Zeb was mixing up the hot cocoa and Sabine was squeezing the oranges for the orange juice. I was scrambling the eggs and listening to Chopper's compliant that it was too early._

" _Hey! Does anyone have the sugar? I need it." Sabine called out suddenly._

" _Zeb has it." Kanan called back._

" _Here." Zeb roughly handed her the sugar container._

" _Thank you." Sabine began carefully measuring the amount needed for orange juice._

" _Kid! How are the eggs comin'?" Zeb suddenly hollered._

" _They're a comin' along just fine!" I proudly announced._

 _A series of beeping escaped Chopper has he tried to point out that Fulcrum will be calling us in one hour. Plenty of time to eat, and brush our teeth._

 _~End Flashback~_

I gave head a quick shake to get rid of the memory. The bar was set for two, and I was holding a plate of pancakes. A plate of bacon and one of eggs were already sitting down on the bar. There also was a hotspot for the now down maple syrup. The butter and milk was also out and ready. I carefully sat the plate down, only to realize I made enough for the whole crew, including Zeb. Whoops. Before I could think of a way to fix that, someone snuck up on me.

"Hmm, something smells good." I spun around to find myself face to face with Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight.

"Uh, hi!" I managed to squeak out.

"Mind if I join you?" he politely asked.

I could only numbly nod, before racing to get him a setting. The whole time my back was turned, I sensed him watching my every move.

"When does the senator wake up? I don't want her food to get cold, and the microwave will just take some of the flavor away." I immediately felt like an idiot. I should have readjusted to her schedule instead of presuming we will have the same one.

"She'll be up soon. I didn't know you could cook." Anakin bit into one of his pancakes. He then froze and slowly chewed and swallowed the bite.

Panic immediately surged through me has I realized he probably didn't like the apple pie pancake.

"If you don't like it, I can make something else." I shifted uncomfortably.

"What? No, no! It's real good. Is that apple in it?" Anakin gestured for me to sit down.

"Yeah. Her…Mom's own recipe. You should try it with whipped topping." I sighed with relief.

"I will. What are your parents' names?" Anakin stood and grabbed some from the fridge.

"Kanan and Hera Specter. H…mom has this old droid named Chopper. He hates the male population." I smiled slightly to myself has I recalled Chopper's many pranks.

"I was going to ask you who Zeb is, but now I'm curious about how Chopper dealt with you." Anakin chuckled as he imagined what the droid would do to the unsuspecting teen.

"Zeb is my, older brother. He is a very overly protective big brother to me. When he is not trying to kill me…which actually reminds me of a time when we were both thrown out of the Ghost, thanks to Chopper. You see, I was mediating in the kitchen when Chopper…"

~Padme's POV~

I rolled over to find my husband's side of the bed empty. Puzzled, I pushed myself into a sitting position and glanced at the clock. It was only five-thirty-five, a.m. The only explanation to his absence that made since was if the Jedi council called him. Yet, that did not explain why her apartment smelled so good right now. Rolling out of bed, I headed to the kitchen to find out what was going on.

"…after that, we turned and chased Chopper everywhere, together. My dad reminded my mom that she did want us to stop fighting." Ezra was sitting at the bar, laughing with Anakin about the story he was telling.

"Mind me to never get on Chopper's bad side. Did you ever find out why he did that?" Anakin wiped at the tears streaming down his face, he was laughing so hard.

"Yeah, _apparently_ he was bored and thought removing the bolts from my bed would be funny." Ezra shook his head in disbelief, even as an unbelieving look overtook Anakin's.

"Morning Ezra. Master Skywalker. What are you to talking about?" I raised my eyebrow at them.

"Senator Amidala!" Both of them yelped in unison.

"Ezra was just telling me a story about how he nearly destroyed his…folks' ship along with Zeb. The whole thing turned out to be the old navigational droid's fault. He had removed the bolts from Ezra's bed, making it so that when Ezra sat down, the bunk fell on top of Zeb. They were both banished to go to the market until they could buy everything on this grocery list Mrs. Specter gave them. They, huh, um, ran into some trouble with the law though and had to make a quick getaway. Speaking of which, did you really forgot to disconnect the tracking devise on that military cruiser you stole?" Anakin glanced back at Ezra, who sheepishly nodded his head yes.

I rolled my eyes at them, but couldn't keep the smile off my face. They had clearly bonded while I was asleep. Though I wasn't sure what to think about Ezra getting into trouble with the law. He seemed like a real nice boy. Yet, that just was a reminder he was raised by criminals. He seemed happy though, thinking about this little misadventure. _Maybe we are wrong to think criminals can't raise kids. Ezra was just running errands when the trouble came up. It could easily have been the law enforcement recognized him as one of the 'children' of those bounty hunters and tried arresting him. Which by the sounds of things led to him breaking the law…Ok, he belongs here. Criminals can't raise kids on their own._ I thought fiercely to myself has I sat down between the two force-sensitive fellows.

"Here, Ezra did the cooking." Anakin handed me a plate of food.

Startled I glanced over at the teen.

"I usually get up around, ninety minutes before dawn." He mumbled softly in what I could only take as an apology.

I quickly squeezed his hand in self-insurance. Time to make some big changes in his life style.

 **A/N: Sorry, would have updated Saturday, but wouldn't let me upload it.**


	7. Chapter 6: Whoopsie and Permission

Chapter Six: Whoopsie, and Permission

 **A/N: Hello out there! Umm, not real sure what to say, besides that the part in this chapter with Voya in it was Stormyskies8's idea...sort of. We were talking and it came up. I liked it enough that I'm tweaking it for this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

~Ahsoka's POV~

I was waiting with Master Kenobi for Skyguy to arrive. He said something about checking on the kid. Since he is apparently force-sensitive, it makes since for him to worry about his safety. I glanced down the hallway, in time to see that Master was hurrying over to us chuckling over something that he found funny.

"Morning. You won't believe what happened to Ezra a few months ago. Ok, see he was practicing mediating in the kitchen when Chopper, the bounty hunter pilot's old droid, threw a bowl of porridge at him. And then…" Skyguy was laughing as he started telling some story.

"Wait, the _droid_ threw the bowl at him. The bounty hunters' must have programmed it to do that to keep Ezra from using the force." Master Kenobi interrupted Master.

"How much of the story was true, and how much was it made up?" I asked as we headed down to the council room.

"I, uh, forgot to check. He had a hard time calling the bounty hunters mom and dad though. Now that I'm thinking about it, he never explained why he knew that civilian, and Zeb didn't. And he struggled to come up with the crime the civilian was accused of." Skyguy turned bright red has he realized that the story was most likely just that, a story, "Come on, it shouldn't matter that much. That and the droid hates all males. No one knows why. He just does."

"Who told you this, Ezra? Look, Anakin Ezra is smart. He probably made that up, so as to make the bounty hunters look innocent. We can't always trust what he says, without the force." Master Kenobi reprimanded Skyguy.

"Yeah, I know. It's just, he seemed so happy talking about it…I want to believe he was telling the truth. That it was 'just over some fruit'." Skyguy stifled a giggle as he said that.

We just looked at him in confusion. Master Kenobi shook his head as he walked through the council doors. I hadn't even realized we had arrived yet.

"Skywalker. How is the lad settling in? I hope everything is going fine." Master Windu politely asked.

"Of course Masters." Skyguy clasped his hands behind his back.

~Ezra's POV~

I shuffled my feet as I followed Senator Amidala to the classroom. The only education I have received in the last seven years was either through trial and error, or the crew teaching me how to mess with stormtroopers. If it wasn't necessary for survival in the streets, or being a rebel, I was clueless.

"We're here! Please behave, and don't get on anyone's nerves. Got it?" Senator Amidala paused in front of a classroom door.

"Yeah, got it. Go make a fool of myself in front of a bunch of strangers." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" She shot a quick concerned glance at me.

"Nothing. What's the first lesson?" I crossed my fingers that it was math.

"Language. Do everything that the teacher asks of you." Senator Amidala pushed me to the door.

The second I stepped in, hundreds of eyes latched onto me. I glared back at them and went straight to the only empty seat, which was by chance right up front. I had barely sat down when I heard a throat clearing. Startled, I glanced up to find myself looking straight at…Master Kenobi.

~Obi-Wan's POV~

I cleared my throat to get Ezra's attention. I was not expecting his reaction. One second he looked as if he was meeting his torturer, the next he looked as if he just met his biggest hero. Pushing these thoughts to the back of my mind, I looked up past him, to the rest of the class.

"Alright young ones. Master Skywalker and Master Yoda will be joining us today to see how well you do in class. While we are waiting, how about Ezra _Specter_ tell us a bit about himself…where did he go?" I froze as my eyes landed on the now empty seat.

Sniggers could be heard from the other students as they glanced at the now empty desk. Ahsoka glanced at the empty seat, concern bordering panic crossing her face. I walked over to examine the desk closer, in hopes of finding a clue as to where to find him. Only to find him under the desk hyperventilating. After some coaxing from Ahsoka, he crawled back out, just has the afore mentioned jedi masters walked in.

"Ok then. Popcorn reading chapter six of our book. Ahsoka will fill you in on everything that has happened so far later, Ezra." I gave him a quick glance, before signaling Ahsoka to start us off.

Anakin come down to stand next to me, pretending to be listening to the words, when really he was eyeing Ezra. Ahsoka after awhile called on someone else to read. This continued until someone called on Ezra.

"Wha..um…" Ezra suddenly bolted, panic etched on his face.

"Class read the rest of the chapter quietly to yourself. I'll be right back." I gestured for Anakin and Yoda to follow me.

Once outside the classroom, I turned to face them.

"Well?" Yoda asked.

"Nothing much to say. For some reason, he was uncomfortable being in the class. He would get the tensest whenever someone would stop reading. Ezra was desperate that no one will call on him." Anakin spoke calmly, even though concern etched his face.

"I see. Find him, we must." Yoda spoke firmly, his eyes trailing down the empty hallway.

~Ezra's POV~

 _I am not going back there! Oh, good luck getting a read on my thoughts now that I know. At least Kanan wasn't sneaky about it! Maybe I should ask Senator Amidala if she would home school me…when I get back to my time I can discuss with the crew about my education._ I thought to myself as I crouched in the vents above the Jedi masters.

~Voya's POV~

"Indeed, your arguments appear to be quite sound, Historia Voyaguer. Anyone who disagrees say so now, or forever hold your peace." Tikchi Lilia, the second eldest Defender, glanced around the large council room.

When no one spoke up against my plan, Uncle Asmund turned to face me…

"Voya? I am speaking to you as your uncle and not your superior. Are you absolutely sure about this?" Uncle Asmund spoke so gravely, I almost believed that he was older than forty-two thousand years old.

"I am sure Uncle. Ezra will greatly appreciate the help anyway."

"Very well then. Decided, it is. First thing in the morning, you will do this." Tikchia* rasped out as he pushed himself into a standing position, wrapping his light grey hooded cloak around him.

 **A/N: Yeah! Chapter done! Ok, umm, can't think of anything to say…If you like you can guess what it is Voya was asking permission for.**

 **(New) Lost Civilization Terms in this chapter:**

 **Tikchia (Tick-chi-ah): The leader of the Defenders, and the eldest Defender. Basically their version of Yoda, which is kind of why he talks like him…No one knows his real name, unlike past Tikchias.**


	8. Chapter 7: Old Friends

Chapter Seven: Old Friends

 **A/N: Time to see what it is Voya was talking about, and how Ezra reacts to it.**

 **Also, I found this song I really like, and feel like it could be Ezra's theme song… it's called** _ **What Family Means To Me**_ **. if you don't listen to it, I totally understand. Just Google it, that's how I found it. It's really good if you do look it up.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

~Mystery Person's POV~

I blinked open my eyes slowly, taking in my surroundings. I appeared to be in some large, futuristic city, not the woods near Aleta's home. I quickly scrambled to my feet and brushed off imaginary dirt. At least I was dress for an adventure in my black skinny jeans, cyan blouse, and light blue sneakers. I was about to head out when something hit me hard. _This city was futuristic. Which means I somehow ended up in Ezra's galaxy!_ I thought to myself. Whipping around, I began looking for my old friend…

~Padme's POV~

We finally found Ezra late in the afternoon yesterday. He was in his room staring at some holopads. The second he realized I was there, he basically begged me to homeschool him. After discussing it with my Jedi friends, we decided that I should do it. Which brings us to where we were at, sitting at the dining table with Ezra struggling with his work.

"Ok, how about we take a small break?" I pulled the holopad out of his hands.

"But I need to catch up with the others." Ezra protested.

"No buts. Come on, we're going out." I snatched up my cloak since it was a little nippy outside.

"Fine." Ezra pushed himself up out of the chair.

~Mystery Person's POV~

A cold breeze whipped my braid into my face, causing me to shiver and rub my arms. I quickly glanced around, barely noticing the strange looks everyone was giving me. Pushing this to the back of my mind I continued my search for Ezra, or a ride to Lothal, in case this isn't his home planet.

Suddenly, I felt the back of my neck prickling in unease. Whipping around, I scanned the immediate area for any suspicious people watching my every move. I didn't see anything, at first. Right when I turned to continue my search, I spotted an all too familiar head of blue hair.

"Ezra!" I cried out, causing a great many people immediately scoot away from me.

~Ezra's POV~

I guess Senator Amidala was right about getting out. It was nice outside, and I thought I caught a glimpse of an old friend that the Ghost crew doesn't know about once. Shaking my head, I turned my attention to a market stall that sold different cloaks.

"Ezra!" A rather familiar sounding voice called out suddenly.

Senator Amidala and her two guards, clone troopers Fives and Echo, tensed at the voice. I merely froze as I registered who's voice it was, and the fact I _did_ think I had seen her earlier…

"Mayling?!" I spun around to find her running straight to me.

Mayling appeared pretty much the same as the last time I saw her. Long dusty blonde hair braided down her back. Small freckles dusted her petite nose. Her skin was a pearly white color, which made her full red lips pop out even more. Her eyes, well, let's just say that the top half was a deep blue, while the bottom half were a deep green, and where the two halves met was a deep cyan. Like me she had grown over the years, and appeared to be a smidgen tall for our age. Her outfit for today contained rather tight looking black pants, a cyan top with puffy sleeves, and light blue shoes.

"Ezra, you know her?" Senator Amidala whispered in my ear.

Dumbly, I nodded an affirmative before rushing over to hug her.

"What are you doing here?! It's been years! How's life treating you?" I babbled as I looked my old friend over.

"No idea on why I'm here. I know. Been treating me good. You?" Mayling quickly answered each of my questions.

"My parents died back on my seventh birthday. Besides that, it's been great. Even if I haven't gone to school since then." I nervously chuckled, remembering how much smarter I was than her when we were little.

"What!? But you love learning! That's it I'm catching you up!" Mayling promptly started to drag me away.

"Whoa there! You don't know where the library is! Wait since when were you this strong?!" I yelped in surprise, particular on that last bit. Last I checked, Mayling wasn't very strong.

~Fives' POV~

I wanted to laugh at our luck. Apparently the kid had an old friend who didn't know what's he's been through the last several years. Oh, and out of the entire galaxy, she was _here_. Of course, she was kind of weird looking with her triple-colored eyes. I broke out at a jog to catch up with them as they headed to the public library. Echo chuckled as he looped after them, Senator Amidala having a thoughtful look on her face. Once we were at the library we stood to the side and listened to their conversations.

"So, your parents…was it Imperials?" I was immediately puzzled by the term Mayling used.

"Yeah." Ezra frowned, concern creasing his forehead.

"What happened after that?" Mayling pulled down several holopads for him to read.

"Well, I lived on the streets for the first seven years. Then I met this awesome crew that is against them." Ezra smiled to himself as he recalled his new family.

"Hmm, what's their names." Mayling asked.

"Kanan Jarrus is the leader, course just about everyone calls him the cowboy. Hera Syndulla is the pilot, do NOT mess with her ship. Zeb is the muscle, Sabine Wren is the explosive expert. Oh! Hera has this old navigational droid, C1-10PR, we call him Chopper." Ezra snapped his fingers, his grin enlarging as he talked about the crew.

"We? That makes it sound like you joined them or something." Mayling arched her eyebrow at this new bit of information.

"That's because I did. I sort of tried robbing them…and then ended up saving all of their lives. Their like family now." Ezra rubbed the back of his neck.

"Like Jagger is to me?" Mayling smiled at that.

"Yeah. They don't pretend to know what I went through. Or push for details. And they help with the nightmares. Honestly, I'm not the first one to join with scars. Actually, I think Hera is the only one without scars. Both Kanan and Zeb survived massacres of their people. Chopper was abandoned by his original owner. Sabine, she was left for dead by someone she thought she could trust. Of course knowing the imps, they were all probably murdered as punishment for her betrayal." Ezra rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

I froze has the kid's words settled in. Broken, the whole crew was broken. And by the sounds of things, they had grudges against the gang who killed his parents. Shaking my head, I glanced over at Echo and Senator Amidala. My brother had a look of pure amazement on his face, while the senator had one of deep thought.

"Ezra! Time to head back to the apartment." Senator Amidala stepped out from behind the bookcase that we were heading behind.

"Ok, Senator Amidala. Bye Mayling!" Ezra jumped up quickly.

~ _Timeskip_ , Obi-wan's POV~

Anakin paced back and forth, his eyebrows knitted together in contemplation. Padme was sitting on his couch, Ahsoka sleeping next to her.

"Are you sure Padme?" I asked, still trying to wrap my head around this new information.

"Yes. Some gang called the Imperials killed his parents, and seven years later a _rival_ gang took him in." Padme rolled her eyes at me, possibly due to the fact this was the tenth time I have asked her that since she arrived after tucking him in.

"Sounds like whatever Fulcrum calls her group cares about the kid. Either that, or they pity him cause he is alone." Anakin commented, much to my relief, I was beginning to wonder if he forgot how to talk. The snoring padawan did not count in contribution to the conversation.

"Umm, not so sure about that. The majority of them apparently have tragic back stories. Two of them even survived genocide. I doubt pity is something they act upon. Understanding, yes. Pity, nope." Padme shot down his idea about the relationship between Ezra and the others.

"We should go sleep on this. Perhaps it real make more sense in the morning."

 **A/N: Done! Before any of you ask, Mayling is the main character/narrator of this story I have started writing the other day. I figured it makes sense in a way for her and Ezra to be friends, seeing as Ezra is a rebel, and she will be a rebel leader. Haven't gotten that far in the story yet. At the moment she is unconscious…probably should wake her up so that she** _ **can**_ **realize she is not on earth any more. Oh, and there is a real life fairy standing on her. I pulled her out when she is getting the rebellion going.**

 **Also, she knows that if a crew is against the empire, that means they're rebels.**

 **Eh, I should go and work on my other fanfics. It being a new month and all.**

 **This is SkyTalon, signing off!**


	9. Chapter 8: A new evil plot

Chapter Eight: A new Evil plot from our least favorite Chancellor

 **A/N: I finally decided to update this story. Now, before any of you ask, this chapter is courtesy of Stormyskies8. Basically, the Separatists find out about Ezra and their idiotic decision. And it took me ages to realize someone was talking about Ezra in their review…I have never referred to him as a small blueberry before, and didn't realize that was a common thing to do until I read a fanfic where the Ghost Crew read fanfics about themselves, and Ezra was mad because the Authors kept referring to him as a small blueberry.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except my OCs!**

~Padme's POV~

I clicked off of my comlink from talking with the Chancellor. It has now been a whole week since Ezra had moved in with me. And I think he is settling in nicely. Chancellor Palpatine had heard about him and wanted to meet the young force-sensitive.

"Ezra! If your done mediating with Obi-wan, can you come here?!" I called out to the living room where he was at with the Jedi Master.

A smile crossed my features as I recalled what happened when we officially introduced him to Obi-wan.

~ _Flashback_ ~

" _The Jedi council doesn't want you to be untrained, so they found a Master to teach you in-between missions." Anakin explained as we walked down the hall to where Obi-wan agreed to meet us._

" _Isn't that nice of them Ezra?" I asked, trying to prompt an answer out of him, since his friend had gone back to her home planet, he had been awfully guarded towards us, barely talking even._

" _Yeah, sounds_ _ **real**_ _nice of them."Ezra muttered has he stared down at his feet._

" _Here we are. Ezra this is…" Anakin started to introduce his brother._

" _OBI-WAN KENOBI?! I'm your biggest fan! I know ALL of your moves! Can you give me your autograph?! Hold on…I think I have something in here you can sign…" Ezra squealed loudly, right in my ear, all the while jumping up and down._

" _You've heard of me?" Obi-wan started in surprise._

" _Of course! I had a Jedi themed birthday party for my last birthday. You were on my cake, and Master Yoda. Say, can you show me how to…" Ezra dragged Obi-wan away from us, acting as if his birthday had come early._

" _I don't think we will be seeing them for awhile…want to grab some lunch?" Anakin grabbed my hand._

" _I would love to." I placed my hand on his arm._

~End Flashback~

I could hear voices coming from the living room. I fought the temptation to go in there to see what was going on. A few minutes later, Ezra entered the kitchen.

"You called?" Ezra asked.

"Yes. The chancellor wants to meet you." I explained.

"Umm, ok. When do we leave?" Ezra grabbed a fruit from the fruit bowl.

"Right now." I headed out the door, rolling my eyes at his appetite.

Once he figured out that I had no shortage of food, he started eating fruit whenever he could.

"Now!?" Ezra choked on his food.

I merely nodded yes to him, wanting to get to my old friend.

~Ezra's POV~

 _Chancellor? Weird, I've never heard about him before…or is it a she? How important is this chancellor fellow? How come Senator Amidala knows him?_ I thought to myself has I followed her through the senate building. I was lost enough in my thoughts that I didn't realize that she had stopped until I crashed into her. Startled, I glanced up to see…Emperor Palpatine standing in front of us with a warm smile, if that was possible.

"You! Ah! No, not the sith!" I screamed, reaching for my lightsaber, "I don't have my saber, I'll deal with you later!" I then did the logical thing and leaped out the window.

~Padme's POV~

"Ok…I'll tell him that next time, to hide the fact he is not a fan. I'm so sorry Palpatine." I could only trust that someone, like my husband, would notice him and use the force to slow him down.

"It's alright Padme, my dear. Though I am confused about that part about the sith. Do you have any idea why he said that?" Palpatine folded his hands together like he always does.

"No, he doesn't give us the information we need freely. Prefers it if we don't know his past. We are trying though. From what we gathered, he had a hard childhood. His parents were murdered by some gang, and a rival gang took him in some time later. He shows signs of being abused for being force-sensitive, though he is apparently a big fan of Obi-wan, I mean, Master Kenobi." I confided in him on the progress we so far had made.

"Really? How interesting… now I'm sure you are worried for the lad, so you best go check on him." Palpatine waved me off, smiling sympathetically at me.

"Thank you, Palpatine." I bowed in his direction before quickly leaving to check on Ezra.

~That night, Count Dooku's POV~

I knelt in front of the hologram of my master, "You had summoned me, milord?"

"Yes. Senator Amidala of the Republic has taken in a child. A boy named Ezra Specter. He is force-sensitive with a troubled past." A sinister smile crossed his face as he waited for me to digest this information.

"You want me to take him and train him to be one of us?" I asked him tentatively, not wanting to be wrong.

"Yes. Think you can handle it?" He bored his eyes into me, challenging me to get it right.

"Of course…Master." I lowered my head in submission.

 **A/N: Ok, the part with Ezra jumping out the window was my idea. His calling the chancellor a sith, was all Catlovingmermaid's doing. I'll put this up as soon as we get the Wifi back. This is…**

 **SkyTalon…**

 **Signing off!**


	10. Chapter 9: One tour coming up!

Chapter Nine: One tour coming up!

 **A/N: Hey there! So, I forgot who, but someone asked if I could do some more Ahsoka/Ezra bonding…I figured I could do a whole chapter one it. Rex will also make an appearance, and Obi-wan and Anakin.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except my OCs! And the day I was soo bored, I started this little adventure…**

~Anakin's POV~

I was headed towards the senate building to meet up with Padme, when Ezra suddenly fell right on top of me. A groan escaped me as I struggled to sit up with his weight on me. Snips and Obi-wan were snickering at my dilemma. Ezra suddenly tightened his grip on my shoulders…

"Giddy up pony!" He yelled right in my ear.

"Ezra! Get off! I'm not a pony! I am a Jedi Knight!" I yelled as I struggled underneath him.

"You look like a pony to me, Skyguy!" Snips giggled through her fingers.

"Do you need any, mwaaha, help Anakin?" Obi-wan politely asked through his laughter.

"No! Especially since you can't even make it through that sentence without laughing!" I growled, annoyance flaring through me.

"Ezra! You're ok! Really, has no one told that jumping out of the tenth floor's window is a bad idea?!" Padme's voice suddenly sang out, sounding like a very angry angel.

"You did what?!" I yelled as I finally sprang up, turning to glare at him.

"Umm, there was a sith in there." Ezra stated as if that is the most basic thing in the world.

"No there wasn't. We were with the Chancellor. Ezra freaked out and yelled something about the sith, right before he jumped out the window." Padme rolled her eyes.

"No, it was a sith!" Ezra protested.

"The Chancellor!"

"Sith!"

"Chancellor!"

"Ok, I guess we won't be taking Ezra on that tour of our starship…" Snips interrupted the, interesting, argument.

"Cool! Can I go please, Senator Amidala?" Ezra lit up like a light bulb, his argument with my gorgeous, always right, Padme forgotten

"Sure,Tomorrow." Padme rolled her eyes, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Yeah!" Ezra cheered.

~Next day, Ezra's POV~

 _And now I'm bored. Nothing about this ship is personalized to them…and yet they act as if it means the world to them! Ohh look! Another stor…clone trooper! And now he's talking to Anakin…wait aminute!? That's Rex?! Whoa! He was soo young during the clone wars…would he be mad if I ask how he got that brilliant idea to remove the mind-control chip from his neck? Or will he get confused about what I'm talking about?_ I must have giggled out loud or something, seeing as everyone is looking at me all strange like. I quickly checked my mental shields to make sure that they were still up and strong.

"Something funny Ezra? You started laughing when Captain Rex was telling us that no one at the bridge is responding, and the door to it is locked tight." Anakin frowned at this worrisome detail.

"Sir, you forgot the fact we have entered hyperspace as well." Rex added soo helpfully.

"I thought we weren't supposed to leave the ground." I frowned, instincts screaming at me that something was way wrong.

"We weren't. The fact we did is highly strange. We best get to the bridge and find out what's going on. We only have a few clones onboard besides the operators in the bridge." Obi-wan commented, worry glowing in his eyes, as he started down the hallway.

"Rex, stay here with Ahsoka and Ezra, I don't want anything to happen to him. Ahsoka, Rex is in charge. Understood?" Anakin stared hard after his Padawan, following his old master.

"Yes, I understand Master. Just, be careful, k?" Ahsoka called out as he bolted after Obi-wan.

"I'll be fine. Just stick with each other until we get back!" Anakin hollered back as he whipped around the corner.

I stared after him in shock for about five seconds. That was it took to realize that Rex had my lightsaber. I quickly snatched it from him.

"Hey! Give that back, civilian!" Rex yelped as he spun around to glare at me.

Right before I could retort back that it technically was mine to begin with, not his, both of their comlinks went off.

"Captain…General…Commander…Seperatists…boy…trap…help!" A male voice crackled through, heavy with static, "No!..." the line went dead right then.

"That was our new clone, Happy!" Ahsoka cried out in alarm.

"He didn't sound too happy right then." I commented, wondering where the clones even get their names.

"He was one of the ones in the bridge. He mentioned something about a trap…" Rex mused aloud.

"Any idea who the trap is for Rex?" Anakin's voice came through the comlink.

"No. I believe he did tell us, but the static made it hard to hear him."

"Master, maybe the word 'boy' was supposed to help us know who they were after?" Ahsoka suggested.

"Could be. But the only 'boy' that I can think of is…Ezra." Anakin's voice broke off as realization of what he was saying hit him.

 **A/N: Sorry, but I wanted a cliffhanger! I'll see ya'll next month, which will pick up right where we left off…ok, I might not cover the plan. Leave you guys to figure it out. But, there should be a whole lot of Ahsoka/Ezra bonding time! Not sure if getting trap on a starship that the separatists have taken over counts as a bonding time.**

 **Until next time!**

 **This is…**

 **SkyTalon…**

 **Signing off!**


	11. Chapter 10: Now I'm Bored!

**A/N: Merry Christmas! I am here to spread holiday joy, via locking Ezra in a cell! What? I can do that if I want to. Bought a new ugly Christmas sweater yesterday. If the gingerbread man falls off…new toy for my nieces and nephews. I only have this one and one other story to update before I'm done for the month. The other story is That's Our Penny. Umm, yeah.**

 **Oh, umm, not entirely sure if I did this or not, but, Ezra calling Palpatine out as a sith was Catlovingmermaid's idea…**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except my OCs!**

Chapter Ten: Now _I'm_ bored!

~Ezra's POV~

I glared at the steel wall across from me. Out of all the plans that they could come up with, the best one they are going with involved me sitting in a cell. Oh, I wasn't alone; Rex and Ahsoka were in the cell with me. Though that was more of a precaution that I wouldn't do something stupid, like climb through the vents.

"Ezra? How about you give Rex back the blaster?" Ahsoka tried for the millionth time to get me to hand my lightsaber over to the clone.

"Seeing has he doesn't know how to use it, I think not." I snipped back, annoyance flaring up in me.

"Look here kid, I'm a soldier! I know how to use a blaster, no matter how funny looking it is!" Rex scoffed loudly as he rolled his eyes at me.

I immediately arched my eyebrows at that statement. "You work with Jedi. Have fought with a sith lord…and _you don't recognize a_ _ **lightsaber**_ _when you see one?!_ " I flicked it onto the saber setting, the glowing blue blade shot out, nearly stabbing the wall.

"That was a…you are _not_ allowed to stab the Chancellor with that thing!" Rex yelped just as his comlink clicked on.

"Captain…do I want to know why your discussing stabbing the chancellor?" Master Kenobi's voice crackled through the comlink.

"The funny looking blaster that we found on the kid ain't a blaster, it's a lightsaber. And with his attitude towards our Chancellor, I thought telling him not to use it on him a good idea." Rex responded back, eyeing the blue blade.

"How come it's blue?" Ahsoka asked as she examined it from a safe distance.

"What color did you expect it to be? White blades go to Fulcrum. Ka … I mean umm." Ezra faltered upon realizing the way his companions heads snapped up to look at him with round eyes.

"Have you ever seen Fulcrum use her lightsabers?" Ahsoka promptly prodded.

"Sure, how do you think I got this scar here? Sitting around in a cell doing nothing?"I sarcastically asked as I pointed to my scar on my right wrist that I got on a mission gone bad, at least Fulcrum had saved me, and my hand.

"Master! Can I please have a different assignment?" Ahsoka once again called Anakin on her comlink.

"No…what did the kid do this time?" Anakin sounded slightly amused.

"He's being sarcastic." Ahsoka groaned aloud.

"Really? Glad to hear that he stopped kicking the wall." Anakin showed no sympathy to the young torguta.

"Skyguy! Please let me out of here." Ahsoka begged, just as the comlink went dead.

"That can't be good." I muttered to myself, just as all the power went off.

"This is not part of the pla…Ah!" Rex yelled out suddenly.

"Rex!?" Ahsoka and I called out, both of us forgetting about our lightsabers.

Silence fell as no one answered. Nervous, reached out to grab my fellow padawan's hand. Only for another hand to clap itself over my mouth. My nose was pinched shut making it hard to breathe. So, I did the only logical thing to do. I slumped forward in a dead faint, my body going limp on me. A surprised grunt escaped my assailant as he, at least I think it was a he, readjusted his grip on me, allowing for me to breathe.

"Hurry up with those two will ya!?" A definite male voice hissed out in the darkness.

"Their almost there. What about you?" Another voice, female this time, spoke up where Rex was last I checked.

"Out like a light. Now let's go. The count's waiting for us!" My captor hissed at his companions.

~Several Minutes Later, Anakin's POV~

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself tussled and lying on my side, facing the cell door. A groan escaped me as I pushed myself up into a sitting position. I could see into several cells, which only showed all of the clones tied up in two of them, and Obi-wan and Snips tied up in another two cells. The cell between the two with the clones had a none moving Ezra lying on his side, hands tied behind his back.

"Is everyone ok?" I croaked out as I scanned my former master's exhausted face.

"Besides totally annoyed that we were all jumped on? I'm just _fine_." Snips drily announced.

"Hey, Ezra! You alright there?" Rex leaned against Cody as he struggled to sit up.

Silence fell as they waited for an answer from the young teen. And waited. And waited. And waited. Finally, I had enough and kicked the scoffed up wall, "Ezra! Just answer the question, now!"

A loud bang resided throughout the hall as our captors strolled all mightily into the room. There were at least six of them, all humanoids. Two were female, while the others were male.

"Knock it off! Serra, get the boy!" The tallest male, he had red skin and blue hair-like lines over the top of his head, called out suddenly.

A frightened looking female stepped forward. She had pale blue skin and thick curly red hair, she was also the smallest one there, and was no where as hard-looking as the others. Walking over to the cell Ezra was in she opened it and immediately grabbed the force-sensitive teen. Ezra's head promptly fell off, revealing that it really was a watermelon. The bounty hunters stared at the fake teen in shock for about five seconds.

"I want this ship on lockdown, immediately!" The leader spun around to face another male, one who looked just like Serra, "Gerro! You're the one who caught him supposedly, so you're fired!"

I blinked slowly as I tried to wrap my head around the fact the kid escaped, while we didn't. Maybe he was right to complain about the lack of action on his part of the plan…

~Ezra's POV, three hours later~

"But…" I stared in objection at the comlink I managed to snitch from Rex.

"No buts. We'll send help young one." Master Windu's voice cut me off.

I glared at the comlink, quiet glad that he couldn't see me. "Yes Master. While you do that, I'll try to contact Uncle Gregor…" I got the response I wanted immediately.

"No! Absolutely not! Your crazy, trigger happy, uncle will not help you with this. Actually, make that as a you're not allowed to contact any of your uncles. Understood?" Master Windu sounded like he was about to pass out of fright.

"Yeah, understood. Get here soon." I clicked off the comlink, smiling to myself over how spending the last three hours regaling the stoic Jedi master with stories about my supposed uncles was a brilliant idea.

 **A/N: Done! Well this chapter is done. And it's another cliffhanger! In case you're confused, Ezra was telling Windu about the clones in the rebellion. Especially Gregor. My impression on him is that he is indestructible and a smidgen trigger happy if you're a stormtrooper. Ezra was careful to make sure that Windu doesn't realize he's talking about three certain clones. Not entirely sure how he escaped, you probably noticed that he faked falling unconscious, while the others really did pass out.**

 **SkyTalon**


	12. Notice

**A/N: I am putting this story on Hiatus…for now. Sorry, mind is a complete blank for this story. Will try to get back to it later.**

 **I do have other stories going on if you're interested in them. Uh, Happy New Year's!**

 **Sorry Stormy… please don't kill me over this. Hey Cat! How many people can I say hi to?**

 **I'm just typing random things in to make it long enough for the website to be happy. Can't think of anything else… almost at one hundred words… still not there. Seriously? How many words make up a hundred words!? Oh…a hundred.**

 **SkyTalon**


	13. Chapter 11

**A/N: Happy Star Wars Day! Might be short, might be long. I don't know what is going on here.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Eleven: Happy Star Wars Day Folks! Let's call this chapter Ezra is way too happy.

~ Rex's POV~

I wasn't sure what happened. All I know was that sometime after our captors left, the vent in Commander Tano's cell suddenly popped open and…the kid jumped out of it.

"Hi ya folks! Missed me?" Ezra chirped as he pulled out a small knife and sliced her bonds off.

Commander Tano narrowed her eyes as she glared at him. "Where were you!?"

Ezra shrugged as he fiddled with the door. "Come on. We've got to get going… wow. They really need to work on their kidnapping plans…maybe even update their security. I mean, yikes. I've broken out of cells with higher security than this before the Imps even knew I was force-sensitive. And without help too." Ezra swung the door open as if it were easy to do so.

I felt my eye twitched as I watched him. How could he possibly be so calm about being kidnapped!? The kid suddenly looked me in the eye and tossed something at me. "Here. I think this is yours."

Puzzled, I looked down and realized he had just given me my comlink. "What were you doing with my comlink?"

Ezra shrugged nonchalantly as he quickly freed everyone. "Figured if we were being captured that the Jedi Council would like to know about it. So, I called Master Windu. Told him about what was going on…as well as about my uncles. I think he is terrified of them for some reason." Ezra sniggered at that.

General Skywalker took one look at the kid, before facepalming. "You're not joking. What exactly are your, uh, uncles like?"

Ezra grinned, bouncing on his toes. "Let's see here…Uncle Rex likes picking fights with Ka…Dad, as in they disagree on how I should be taught certain things… and then there's Uncle Wolfe, he is hard to explain. He nearly got us all killed once and that is all you need to know about him. Then there's my favorite uncle. Uncle Gregor. He is, well. He's been in multiple explosions and isn't quite right in the head. He also happens to be trigger happy if you're wearing white armor."

I immediately glanced down at my own white armor that had blue paint on it. "You're joking right?"

"Nope!" Ezra grinned like a maniac.

General Skywalker rubbed his forehead, worry creasing his brow. "He really isn't kidding. He isn't blocking me this time and he's telling the truth. Except for the fact they're not related to him…they appear to be close friends of Fulcrum's though."

"Yup. Pretty cool, uh?" Ezra bounced all the way to the door that leads out of the cell block.

I blinked before turning to face the generals. "Are we really following him out of here?"

General Kenobi frowned, worry creasing his brow. "I believe we really don't have a choice in the matter. I sense that this is normal to him and he has a plan already in place. We best just go along with him for now. At least till our backup gets here."

~Ezra's POV, few minutes later~

I sniggered to myself as I lead the way through the hallways, pleased that I had them trying to figure out my supposed uncles' role in raising me. I was tempted to just tell them about the weird girl named Lia, and that I'm from a different time period than this time…as in my Uncle Rex and the clone captain Rex were one and the same.

"Kid! Watch out!" One of the clones suddenly yelped as he grabbed me by the shoulder. Panic seized me as I noticed that someone was shooting at us.

Anakin leapt forward, igniting his own light saber as he deflected the bolts. "Move now!"

~Four Hours Later, Anakin's POV~

I nodded to one of Master Windu's clones, before walking into the command center where we were holding a private Council meeting. Master Plo's hologram nodded to me, before turning to face Obi-wan. "You said that you think you've learned something new about Ezra's past today while you were with him?"

"Yes, and after talking to Master Windu, we have confirmed that he only told us this. Fulcrum has three friends that he sends to keep an eye on them. Their names are Rex, Wolfe, and Gregor. By the sounds of things, they are brothers. Anakin knows more than the rest of us."

I ran a finger through my hair, suddenly feeling exhausted. "By that, he means that is what he told all three of us. The information he didn't give Master Windu is that Rex apparently disagrees with Kanan about how their teaching him. I was able to glean from his mind that he was telling the truth about that."

Murmurs of surprise rippled through the council as they absorbed the information. Finally, one of the masters spoke up, his voice grave. "I see… interesting really. Is it the abuse he doesn't like, or something else?"

"We do not know." Master Windu admitted.

I twitched slightly, before speaking up softly. "From what I could glean from his mind, the Rex he knows typically would get upset if he finds any injuries on him."

Master Yoda rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Find this Rex, we must. Holds the answer to our questions, he does. Perhaps, betray his friend for us, he will."

"Yes master." I inclined my head towards him, my voice echoing alongside Obi-wan's.

"Dismissed you are." Master Yoda nodded his head gravely at us.

 **A/N: Done! Happy Star Wars Day!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


End file.
